


Sittin' In a Tree

by AGJ1990



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGJ1990/pseuds/AGJ1990
Summary: Evy has a new boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. The original character of Evelyn Winchester does.

Evy didn’t have very many choices. A green skirt, a red dress, and a blue summer dress. None of them looked particularly good to her, but she had to leave fairly quickly. She chose the blue summer dress and a blue cardigan, slipped on her dark blue flats, then quickly brushed her hair. She had never worn makeup much before, so she checked herself once more in the mirror then headed out.

 

Butterflies were flapping around rapidly in her stomach as she thought of where she was going. Owen was one of the many refugees who had come from the alternate world with Sam and Dean. It had become a routine the last few weeks. She’d claim to be going to Jody’s to help with a hunt. Owen would follow a few hours later. Claire would cover for her, telling Sam and Dean that Evy was sleeping or was chasing a lead on their case, but Evy didn’t count on her cover lasting for too much longer. She was surprised that neither of them suspected anything yet, or at least hadn’t said anything to her. Evy decided she looked as good as she could, then headed out.

 

Sam was in the library, talking to a group of the new residents from the alternate world. One of them was Owen, who saw her and gave a slight smile and nod. Evy smiled back, and the butterflies in her stomach started fluttering even faster. Sam wrapped up the meeting, turned, and spotted Evy. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

 

“Look at you.”

 

“Thanks.” Evy said. “I’m heading out.”

 

“Where?” Sam asked.   
  
“I’m going to Jody’s for the weekend. Remember?”

 

“Again?” Dean came from around the corner, piece of leftover pizza in his hand. “You don’t like us anymore or something?”

 

“You keep eating my candy stash and I won’t.” Evy said seriously.

 

“Wasn’t me.” Dean said with a shrug, though he refused to look her in the eye.

 

“Yeah. Right.” Evy said. “Either way, I’m off.”

 

“Are you going to see a guy?” Dean asked.

 

“I told you.” Evy said. “I’m going to Jody’s for the weekend.”

 

“Cricket? Are you?” Sam asked.

 

Evy sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. “I told you both once, and I’ll tell you again. I am going to Jody’s. That’s all I’ll say.”

 

“That’s not a no, Sam.” Dean pointed out.

 

Evy grinned and grabbed one arm of Sam’s and one arm of Dean’s. “I’ve got one thing to say to both of you. _If_ I am going to see a guy, then I haven’t brought him to meet you because he hasn’t earned that privilege yet. Now I love you more than life itself. But if you follow me, or if you ask someone to follow me, or if you ask someone to ask someone to follow me, I will find the both of you and I will make everything we’ve been through look like a walk in the park. Got it?”

 

“Got it.” Sam and Dean said together.

 

“Good.” Evy said. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Dean’s cheek, then kissed Sam’s. “Bye, boys.”

 

“Bye, Cricket. Be careful.” Sam said. “Please.”

 

Finally free, Evy got behind the wheel of the car she used when travelling and started out. When she stopped to get gas, her phone lit up with a text from Owen.

 

_I just left. Should be about an hour or so behind you._

_K be careful_ , Evy responded. _Did my brothers say anything to you?_

_No, I think we’re good._

 

“We better be.” Evy said to herself.

 

With a full gas tank and the open road in front of her, Evy headed out, feeling happier and freer than in a long time. Though her instincts told her it was too good to last, she chose to push them down and go after what she wanted. How bad could it be?

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, you.”

 

Evy jumped a little; she’d been lost in her own thoughts. “Yeah?”

 

“What are you thinking about?” Owen asked.

 

Evy sighed. “My dad. It’s his birthday today.”

 

“You miss him, don’t you?”

 

Evy thought about the question before answering. Her relationship with John had been, to say the least, complicated. He hadn’t been around a lot when she was a little girl, and from the age of nine on she had been raised by almost entirely by Sam. They had reached a shaky peace right before John died, but Evy had never stopped wishing that he’d lived longer so that their relationship could have grown.

 

“Yeah. I do. I miss him a lot.”

 

“What do you miss?” Owen asked. “Tell me about him.”

 

Evy smiled. “I don’t think anyone’s ever asked me that before.”

 

“Well, tell me. I know you said you had a rocky relationship with him, but do you have any happy memories? Any really happy ones?”

 

“A few.” Evy said.

 

“Come on.” Owen prodded. “Tell me about one.”

 

“Why are you so curious?”

 

“Well, you know everything about me. I told you the first night we met. I want to know more about you.” Owen answered. “I’ll brush your hair while you tell me.”

 

“Deal.” Evy said with a grin, grabbing her brush off her nightstand and handing it to him. “And if we ever do decide to tell my brothers about us, don’t _ever_ tell Sam that I let you brush my hair.”

 

“Not a problem. Come on.” Owen adjusted himself slightly on the bed so that Evy could sit between his legs. “Now spill. Tell me.”

 

When the brush made its first pass down Evy’s hair, she closed her eyes to relive the memory. “I was three. Sam and Dean were gone for the day. I played in the room I was sleeping in then for a while, but I got lonely. I walked into the kitchen where my dad was working and I asked him if he’d play with me. He said he couldn’t then, but that he’d do it later.”

 

“You don’t strike me as the type to take no for an answer.” Owen commented.

 

Evy laughed. “I didn’t. I walked out of the room and brought a notebook and my crayons into the kitchen. I pulled out one of the kitchen chairs that was much bigger than me. I pulled up a stepstool to use as a seat and I put my notebook and crayons on the chair. My dad was rarely speechless, but he watched me so close that day. He asked me what I was doing. I told him I was gonna work too. Dad laughed and said okay and we sat there, pretty much in silence, for what felt to me like forever. Him putting together that hunt, me working on my picture.”

 

“That sounds like a nice memory.”

 

“It’s not over yet.” Evy said. “He finally got tired and asked if I still wanted to go play. He took me outside to throw this big ol’ plastic beach ball around in the yard. I was the center of his world for a few minutes and to me, that was everything. Ow.”

 

“Sorry. It’s a little knotted back here.” Owen said.

 

“It’s okay.” Evy said. “Anyway, while we were playing with the ball, I tripped and fell on the ground onto a broken bottle. Sliced open my arm pretty good. I thought that my dad would be upset, but he just picked me up and held me. Brought me back inside and stitched me up. Told me how brave I was and kissed my arm after he was done.”

 

“Speaking of done, I am done now.” Owen said.

 

“Thanks, babe.” Evy said.

 

Before Owen could respond, a knock on the door made them both gasp. “Who is it?”

 

“It’s Sam.”

 

“One second.” Owen called. “What do we do?”

 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m hiding under the bed.” Evy said.

 

Evy rolled off the bed and squeezed underneath it, fighting the urge to giggle. She watched as Owen walked to the door and opened it as Evy quickly slapped a hand to her mouth.

 

“Hey, Sam. What’s goin’ on?”

 

“Just came to check on you. We were supposed to meet for breakfast, remember?” Sam said.

 

“What time is it?” Owen asked.

 

“It’s after ten.”

 

“Really? I’m so sorry, I just lost track of time.” Owen said. “I’ll be there in a minute, just let me get cleaned up.”

 

“Sure.” Sam said. “Hey, you haven’t seen Evy around, have you?”

 

Evy couldn’t help it. She snorted from her place under the bed.

 

“What was that?” Sam asked.

 

“What? I didn’t hear anything.” Owen answered, a little too quickly. “And no, I haven’t seen her.”

 

“Okay then. See you in a minute.”

 

When the door was shut, Evy waited three seconds before coming out. When she did, she was giggling furiously. “Is he gone?” she managed to ask.

 

“That was way too close.” Owen said as he offered her his arm to help her up.

 

“I know. It was fun though.” Evy said.

 

“Agreed. I should get going.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right. Same way as last time?” Owen asked.

 

“Yeah.” Evy said. “See you later tonight.”

 

“It’s a date.”

 

Owen opened the door and looked out, then waved Evy out the door. With a quick kiss, Evy made her way down the hall, Owen going in the opposite direction. Evy was so distracted thinking about Owen that she didn’t see Dean until she ran into him.

 

“Whoa. Where’s the fire, kiddo?”

 

“Sorry, Deanie.” Evy said.

 

“It’s okay. Sam’s been looking for you.”

 

“Oh, really? I’ll go find him.” Evy said.

 

“He’s in the kitchen.” Dean said. “Hey, kiddo. You okay?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“You’ve just seemed kind of distracted lately. Something on your mind?”

“Nope.” Evy said. “Nothing out of the ordinary.”

 

“Okay.” Dean said.

 

“How about you? How are you doing since the whole crazy Michael thing?”

 

“Not bad. The bunker turning into motel Winchester’s a little different, but…”

 

“They’re not that bad once you get to know them.” Evy said. When Dean frowned, Evy smiled. “But you’re right. It is a little crowded in here. How about we go for dinner tonight? Just you and me?”

 

“That sounds like a plan.” Dean agreed eagerly. “Meet me at the Impala at seven?”

 

“Deal.” Evy said. “Seven o’clock.”

 

As Dean walked away, Evy couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. She and Owen had been together for six weeks now, and she knew she wasn’t spending the time she should with Sam, Dean, Cass, and even Jack. She also felt guilty keeping her relationship with Owen a secret from them, particularly from Sam. But, she thought to herself, it just felt so good to have something that just belonged to her. Owen understood, not feeling particularly keen to tell Sam and Dean that he was involved with Evy. For now, she decided, things were perfect just the way they were.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, Evy. I finished the books you gave me.”

 

Evy took the _Harry Potter_ books from Jack and shook her head in disbelief. “Jack, I just gave them to you last night. You read all seven of them?”

 

Jack shrugged. “I don’t need much sleep.”

 

“When you had your powers, you didn’t need much sleep. It’s different now. I don’t want you wearing yourself out.” Evy said.

 

“Okay, okay. I got into them and couldn’t put them down.”

 

Evy laughed. “I can understand that. Okay, so let’s talk about it. What did you like the best?”

 

Evy had read the _Harry Potter_ series every year, once a year, but she was amazed at Jack’s insight into it. She wasn’t surprised at what he thought it said about family and friendship, but the way he compared it to some of the history lessons she’d given him a few days earlier had her reevaluating her own way of looking at the story.

 

“I’m impressed, Jack.”

 

“Impressed with what?” Sam asked as he walked into the kitchen.

 

“Jack read all the Harry Potter books last night.” Evy said.

 

“Really? In one night?” Sam asked.

 

“Yep. We’re gonna have to give him something a little more challenging.” Evy said, winking at Jack, who beamed at the thought of more opportunities to make Evy proud.

 

“That sounds like a great idea, but Cass and Dean are looking for Jack right now. They’re in the library.”

 

“Okay. Thanks again, Evy.” Jack said. As he got up to put his dishes in the sink, he gave Evy a hug. “You’re the best big sister I could have asked for.”

 

Eyes shining with gratitude of her own, Evy returned Jack’s hug. “You’re the best little brother. Go on, go find Dean.” When Jack was gone, Evy found Sam standing at kitchen counter, cup of coffee in his hands, looking at her with a grin. “What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“There’s a lot of something behind that nothing.” Evy said. “What?”

 

“You do make a good big sister.” Sam said.

  
“Thanks.” Evy said. She picked up a coffee cup of her own and asked, “Do you think it’s a waste of time? Doing the school stuff with Jack?”

 

“Not at all. I think it’s good for him to work on something other than hunting stuff.” Sam said. “I just wish I could help you with it a little more.”

 

“I knew he was smart, but he’s starting to blow me away. I mean, reading seven books in one night?”

 

“Your record is five.” Sam reminded.

 

“Lore books don’t count. The real record’s three.”

 

“Either way, I’m glad you’re doing it with him. Let me know if you need any help.” Sam said.

 

“Sure.”

 

“You okay?” Sam asked. “Anything you want to talk about?”

 

 _Yes,_ Evy almost said, but she resisted. The truth was, she was having a problem with Owen. He seemed to be avoiding her. She’d only seen him once in three days, and that had been for less than thirty seconds. All attempts to call him were met with two rings and then a voicemail message. Texts went unanswered. As if he’d been reading her mind, Owen appeared in the doorway.

 

“Hi, guys.”

 

Restraining herself from yelling, Evy simply responded, “Hi.”

 

“Um, Sam, can I talk to Evy alone?”

 

Sam raised an eyebrow in surprise, but quickly agreed. “Sure.”

 

When she was sure Sam was out of earshot, Evy crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. “Where the hell have you been?”

 

“I can explain.”

 

“Please do.” Evy said. “Three days, Owen.”

 

“I know. Just listen, okay, please? It was Dean.”

 

“What was Dean?” Evy asked.

 

“He found out about us.” Owen said. “He took me on a hunt with him and…”

“How the hell did he find out? And what did he do to you?” Evy demanded.

 

“It’s nothing.” Owen said.

 

“Don’t lie to me. What did he do?”

 

Owen sighed. “We got rid of the ghost. When we were on the way home, Dean stopped on the roadside and told me he knew about us. Told me that I was messing with your concentration, and that I should stay away from you.”

 

Evy had been angry with her brothers before, but the level of rage she was currently experiencing was entirely new for her. Before she could even think, she was grabbing Owen’s hand, walking out of the kitchen and towards the library. Sam and Dean were there, discussing something with a couple of other hunters. Evy cleared her throat loudly.

 

“I need to talk to Sam, Dean, and Cass alone.”

 

Everyone cleared out instantly.

 

“Cricket, what’s wrong?” Sam asked.

 

“Dean, did you threaten Owen?” Evy asked, ignoring Sam.

 

Dean shuffled and tried to avoid the question. “That depends…”

 

“Cricket, why would he threaten Owen?” Sam asked.

 

“Dean?” Evy insisted. “Answer the question.”

 

“Yes, okay? Yes, I did. I told him to stay away from you.”

 

“Will one of you please tell me what’s going on?” Sam asked.

 

Rather than answer Sam, Evy grabbed Owen’s arm, pulled him to her and gave him a long kiss. Sam sputtered, not sure how to respond. Evy turned around and glared at Dean again.

 

“Answer me, Dean. Why did you do it?”

 

Dean tried not to squirm. Evy was shorter and smaller than him. But there was no doubt about it-she intimidated him. She had perfected the Winchester glare at an early age, and could bore holes into Dean or whoever was her target at the time without any effort at all. Dean decided to turn his ire to Owen.

 

“You told her?”

 

“Yes, he did. Because he’s more scared of me than he is of you.” Evy said. “Now, Dean, I’m only telling you one more time. Stay out of my relationship with Owen.”

 

“I’m just trying to protect you, kiddo.”

 

“I’m not a baby anymore, Dean!” Evy fumed.

 

“I know that, kiddo.”

 

“Then apologize.” Evy said. “To him and me.”

 

“Evy, it’s okay.” Owen said, placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her. “I don’t want you to get in a fight with your brother over me.”

 

“Owen, let me handle this.” Evy said without taking her eyes off Dean. “Dean?”

 

“I’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” Dean said. “Kiddo, there’s too much going on right now. None of us can afford to be distracted…”

 

Evy scoffed. “You sound just like Dad…”

 

“And that’s a bad thing? You know, if he were here…”

 

“YOU ARE NOT DAD!” Evy suddenly shouted. “You are not dad, and you don’t need to be. But if you insist on acting like him, just remember this. He lost me _and_ Sammy because of the way he was with us. So you’ve got two choices, Dean. You can either deal with the fact that I have someone to make me happy or you can deal with the fact of me leaving and going to Jody’s. Permanently.”

 

Evy forcefully grabbed Owen’s hand and marched up the stairs and out of the bunker with him. The two of them were nearly a quarter of a mile away from the bunker before Owen spoke for the first time.

 

“Babe. Babe, come on. Slow down.”

 

Evy slowed her pace and finally turned around. The fast walk had taken the edge off the argument with Dean, though she was still rattled and angry. Owen wrapped her in a hug, which worked to calm her down even more.

 

“I know you’re mad at Dean. But I think you know he loves you.”

 

“I know he does. But he knows I can’t stand to be treated like a baby, then he goes and does something like this.” Evy said.

 

“Why don’t you go back and talk to him?” Owen suggested.

 

“No.” Evy said. “I will, just not right now. Trust me, let him squirm for twelve hours, and he’ll do anything I want him to.”

 

Owen chuckled. “I’ll have to remember that if you’re ever mad at me.”

 

“That’s right. So don’t go messing up.” Evy said contentedly.

 

“Yes, ma’am. Why don’t we go get some lunch?”

 

Evy turned her face up, looking into Owen’s eyes and smiling mischievously. Owen stood a few inches taller than her, so that her chin rested on his chest. “I’m not hungry for lunch.”

 

Owen smiled back at her. “Oh, yeah? What are you hungry for?”

 

“Meet me back at your room and you can find out.”

 

“I like the sound of that.” Owen said. “Why don’t you start back? I’ve got to make a phone call.”

 

“You got another girlfriend I don’t know about?”

 

“Sure do. Got to cancel on her to stay with you.” Owen joked.

 

“In that case,” Evy said, kissing Owen briefly, “go for it. Your room, half an hour?”

 

“Count on it.”

 

Evy headed back to the bunker, turning and waving at Owen every few feet. Owen waved back, grinning just enough to make her think everything was as normal. Owen’s phone rang, the call he’d been waiting for all day.

 

“Yes, sir? Yes, I’m in. The Winchester girl’s all mine. What do you need me to find out?”


End file.
